Guardian of the Heart
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: She'd all but given up hope on ever finding freedom from her past. She thought she would be alone always. A chance encounter with a young boy changed all of that. 4th in a series of oneshots pairing Naruto with EVERY girl in FairyTail! NarutoxErza! Fluff
1. Guardian of the Heart

**A/N: YOSH! Now it is Erza's turn! And by Erza, I mean our favorite, Earthland Erza! This one was simply too good to pass up! It's a SHAME that no one has thought of this idea yet, so my thanks in part to SpeeDemon for this challenging idea! Those of you who are fans of Fairy Tail are familiair with the Heart Kreuz armor Erza wears, no? Well, if you're not, then go look it up on Fairy Tail wikia! ALso, this one is going to be a oneshot, so the ending is up for interpretation. Anywho, just sit back, relax, and... **

**...ENJOY!**

** Guardian of the Heart**

The Fiore Kingdom.

A neutral country with a population of seventeen million. It is a world of magic. Magic is bought and sold here like anything else, and is deeply engrained in people's lives. There are even some who make a living using magic. These people are referred to as wizards. These people belong to many different guilds and accept jobs brought to them. There are many guilds in this kingdom, and there's a certain wizard guild in a certain town, a guild from which countless legends were once born-nay, one that will continue to create legends well into the future.

Its name is...

...Fairy Tail.

Home to none other than "Titania" Erza.

Known as the strongest woman in all of Fairy Tail_-and quite possibly the most beautiful-_she was well known for her infamous requip ability_-The Knight-_faster than any other. Whether it be swords or armor or attire, no one could requip faster than Erza Scarlet. _Save for one._ She was paying a visit to that individual today, as she did almost every day whenever she wasn't on a job. It had become a bit of a bad habit for her; a habit that she refused to break. She wasn't bothering him, she told herself. On the contrary, he seemed to appreciate her company; becoming so enthused whenever she entered his place of work that he would sometimes forget everything else altogether. But today, _today's_ visit held special merit for Erza Scarlet.

Today, she was going to see the apprentice of the greatest smith in all of Magnolia-nay, in all of Fiore. Not as just a customer, rather, but as a friend. This meeting had been a long time in coming_-many months-_and it was with only the slightest of shudders that she bid the Master and her guildmates farewell for the afternoon_-leaving Natsu and Gray to continue their hapless bickering-_and set out from the guild hall in search of him.

This, is that story.

As always, the streets of Magnolia were full to bursting. She returned the occasional nod or wave tossed her way by the occasional passerby, smiling and nodding in return. It was a facade of course; because she wasn't interested in any of them at all. Rather, she was focused on someone else. Her attention honed to a razor's edge, fixated upon him, upon the one whom she had been waiting many months to visit after being away for so long on her last job. Resolute, she strode through the streets, taking that tried and true path that would inevitably lead her to him.

At last, she arrived.

_ "Erza-chan!"_

She glanced up at the sound of a voice, her attention drawn to a hunched figure near the back of the shop. He waved the tongs at her as she approached, a huge white grin streaking across his soot covered face. Save for the blackened apron and a weathered pair of trousers, he wore very little in the way of clothing, but that certainly didn't stop him from laying the tongs down on the anvil and stripping off his apron the moment he saw her.

"Long time no see, Erza-chan!"

He was a handsome youth, if intense. His blond hair was disheveled, his blue eyes intelligent, his features balanced. Whisker marks tripled each cheek cheeks that once dimpled with a constantly bright and enthused grin; no matter the situation, no matter the mission. Now, he was intense, his visage free of the baby fat that had cursed him in his younger years. Chiseled and nigh but expressionless, that face squinted against the afternoon light; peering at her through the simmering heat of his forge as she stepped across the threshold.

"Hello, Naruto."

Naruto was a smith who worked for the Heart Kreuz company.

To be precise, he worked for Erza Scarlet. Closely. _Very closely._ He was the one who manufactured-no, _created _each set of armor that she wore, from the breast plate down to the greaves; even the most minute of details of the design itself were a work of art on his part. There was not a thing on this earth that he could not create with his hands; be it steel or cloth or stone, when he set his mind and his hands to it, he could create anything. Some said he could even perform miracles.

Today, Erza Scarlet had come to retrieve such a miracle of a masterpiece.

"Is it finished?" She asked, dubiously eyeing the cast-iron anvil in the southernmost corner of the room. Steam still simmered from the empty surface of the metal, suggesting that his current pet project had only just been completed. A curtain lay over it; obscuring its finer features from view, but even shrouded as it was, it looked impressive. Who else would hide their creation away from the world when in fact it was meant for only one set of eyes_-her eyes-_to begin with?

"Behold." Naruto stepped back and swept the curtain aside, revealing his latest_-and possibly his greatest-_creation. "The Flame Empress Armor."

"It looks...impressive."

"Try it on." Naruto urged, turning away from the anvil for a moment, to admire his handiwork and throw on a shirt.

"Very well."

With that, Erza began to remove her blouse, followed shortly thereafter by her skirt. She couldn't exactly exquip something that wasn't in her inventory now, could she? Really she saw no problem in stripping down to her undergarments in front of Naruto. She'd done so countless times before in the past for him to take her measurements. She'd just slip off her clothes and put on the armor by herself. Surely it couldn't be _that_ difficult...

"Geh!" The spluttering smith threw up his hands and shook his head rapidly the moment he saw her, just as her blouse fell to the floor. "Not like that, Erza-chan! Not like that do you hear me!" She half-expected his reaction to stem from seeing her half-naked. She couldn't have been more wrong. Instead, he stepped around and behind her, pair of strong, muscular, arms wrapping themselves around her waist, providing support and balance for which she was most grateful. Then he sighed, and the first strands of ragged blond hair tickled her nose; whilst he placed his chin upon her shoulder, her earlier discomfort and ineptitude at donning attire, fading away as he helped her into the armor.

"You have to do it like_ this."_ Warm breath flared against the nape of her neck, launching Erza's heart into frantic palpations. "You tie this strap _here_ and cinch this clasp there." Slowly_-expertly-_he did the impossible; guiding her hands into the right sleeves and sockets, locking her body in a state of pristine perfection until at last, _at last_ the last notch had been fastened and the last plate snapped into place. He pulled back from her; not noticing the subtle frown that momentarily marred her beautiful face.

_ "There."_

Then he showed her her reflection in the mirror.

"So, what do you think?"

Dark red was its predominant colour, sporting orange and black segments, with the first shaped like flames and the second being reminiscent of the limbs of a dragon. Over all, it was basically made up of three different parts: the breastplate, the gauntlets and the greaves. The breastplate itself lacked pauldrons, revealing Erza's shoulders, and extended down to cover her groin, exposing_-enhancing-_her legs and being somehow reminiscent of a one piece swimming suit.

An orange section covered her breasts and another encircled her waist like a belt; bespeckled with black parts with one covering her groin. The gauntlets sported prominent orange decorations, along with small claw-like protrusions on the hands. The greaves were shaped like dragon's claws, possessing orange-colored knee guards and black greaves extending up from the knees to the upper part of her thighs. The breastplate lent a pair of dragon-like wings to its frame, leaving her hair tied back into a pair of high, long pigtails, the clips of which bore an equally strong resemblance to dragon's horns. All in all, it had a certain ferocity about it, as though her reflection might burst through the mirror and attack her at any given moment.

"I-"

"Oh!" Naruto turned back toward the forge and reached toward the rack nearest him. "I nearly forgot! Here!" He returned, cradling a large bundle of cloth in his arms. With a bright smile, he launched it at her; leaving the item in question to unfurl as it twirled end over end. Erza raised a hand, then a hilt and pommel smacked into her palm with an audible popping sound.

"I call it..._Entei."_ Naruto beamed brightly as she brandished it; a large crimson blur, a veritable bar of blazing flame. A bastard sword, nearly as long as she was tall, brimming with all the heat and intensity of a supernova. "So, what do you think, Erza-chan?" She marveled at it, this weapon in her hand, trailing fire and flame whenever it moved; no matter how small the motion.

"It's_...incredible."_

Just like him.

Over the span of a decade, from the day that she had joined Fairy Tail_-the day he requisitioned her first set of armor-_to this very day; today, in which he presented her with a suit of armor that had taken the larger part of three months to make, he'd always been brilliant. Some of his works took longer than others, and although this hadn't been any exception, it had been well worth the wait. _Well worth the wait,_ she realized, admiring herself in the mirror, yet another object that he'd fashioned for her in his spare time. It was beautiful. Powerful. Wonderful and marvelous and perfect and she was absolutely enthralled by it.

"How did you make this?" She asked softly. "I thought it was impossible to fold flames into metal without some sort of feedback." And yet her armor was warm to the touch. It felt as if she were wrapped in a blanket; a warm, solid blanket of steel. It was not an unpleasant feeling, to have this sensation envelop her entire body, modulating to even the most minute of movements, sending power thrumming through her and the armor's frame.

Naruto gave her his best foxy grin.

"A true smith never divulges the secrets of his craft Erza-chan."

Now, all that remained was to test out its true potential.

"I'd like to test this armor out firsthand, if you don't mind." Erza asked pointedly, turning the blade so that it faced him. He blanched as its tapered tip trailed across the floor of his shop, streaming flames and sparks as it went. She followed his gaze and waited as the realization dawned in his mind. She meant for him to come at her. She'd longed to spar with him as they had in their younger years and she saw this as a good excuse as any.

"Eh?" Naruto balked, whipping sweat from his brow, simultaneously edging his left foot out into the street. "Erza-chan…I really don't do that sort of thing anymore_…"_

Erza wasn't having any of it.

"Here I come!"

"W-Wait a second!"

Too late, he felt the hot brand of her blade grazing the edge of his cheek before he could twirl away. _Such skill!_ Erza pounced as he stumbled backward, reeling from the first swipe as he raised an arm before his face for protection against another. Her superheated sword passed through empty air. Then she was turning_-twirling-_as an exasperated Naruto phased back into existence behind her. She pressed the attack, slicing circles around him with her skill and yet, despite the great gushes of flame spouting from her blade with every swing, she could not touch him with her sword.

This did not stem from any sense of attachment, mind you. Nor did it from any fear of harming him. Naruto was simply too fast. Whenever her blade neared his flesh, Naruto simply vanished. He was always one step ahead of her or in another place entirely whenever her sword came crashing down to split the street beneath them. It was almost as if she were slashing through an after-image rather than the original. And then, as abruptly as it had begun, so too did it end.

He brought an unarmed hand up for the next strike catching the blade between two fingers and arresting its momentum. He sighed as her eyes bulged. Sighed, as she struggled to retrieve her weapon, the weapon he himself had forged. _Sighed, _as he twisted said weapon within his grip and brought it, Scarlet and all, over his shoulder.

She slammed into the soil with a pained gasp, her back arching in agony as her entire body spasmed in pain. She groaned, made as if to rise, but before she could do so, both her hands were bound and he was upon her, straddling her for a terrifying instant. But only an instant. Abruptly, he stood, his knee driving the air from her lungs and the fight from her body, rendering her helpless for what came next.

He loomed over her for a moment, her heart sinking for a moment, before he offered her his hand.

"Satisfied?"

Erza lay there, sprawled out on her back, eerily aware of just how close he was, and in what position she lay. Flushing, she accepted his hand and allowed him to pull her back to her feet. Naruto laughed, already grumbling about how she was going to have to pay for the damage she'd dealt to his shop. It was a ruse of course. She never paid him as one might have expected, save for his comission to forge her new armor on occasion.

It was always like this.

She'd always been remarkably frank and open with him. When she had first begun wearing armor, she'd wanted the greatest smith in all of Magnolia to craft them. Back then it had been Naruto's master, a wily, perverted old man who went by the name of Jiraiya. In years past, however, he'd developed a strong means for wanderlust and had left most of his business to his apprentice, leaving it to Uzumaki Naruto to take up the tongs and the anvil of his forefathers, crafting for her true works of art.

And the Flame Empress Armor had proved to be no exception.

She had to trust him, after all. He was the mastermind behind every piece of armor she wore; he'd crafted every bit of it. She _had_ to trust him. If there was even the slightest imperfection in his work, then her life would be at stake. But this was Uzumaki Naruto. He didn't make mistakes. His armor was every bit a part of her, and she it. In a sense it was almost as if he were there, protecting her; personally deflecting every strike, jab, and occasional spurt of magic that came her way. In a sense, he was. He_-his perfection-_was what kept her intact during the most heated of battles. It kept her safe. She couldn't count the times that the overwhelming might of her Purgatory Armor had won the day, nor the amount of foes she had slain with the Heaven's Wheel armor.

"So you're going to that resort, huh?" Naruto remarked suddenly in that off-handed manner that so well defined him. She'd given a brief mention of it to him just yesterday. Today was to be the day they would depart, hence the reason she'd wanted to pick up the Flame Empress armor before setting out. She'd been told to wait until it was ready, but the recent influx of job requests had kept her from him. She'd been so busy that she just hadn't had the _time_ to see him at all.

Or so she'd like him to think.

"I am."

"Well aren't we lucky." Naruto sighed, staring up at the ceiling of his shop. "I wish I could take a vacation like that." Was that a twinge of _jealousy_ in his voice just now? Erza swallowed nervously. This was her chance. This was the true reason she had left the others to come here, to his shop. His constant presence in her life had been a boon, not just for herself, but for her own sanity. Now, for the first time from heaven itself she had an opportunity to make things right between them.

"Perhaps we could…go together next time."

"That would be nice, wouldn't it?" He was already turning back to his forge, already lost in thought to some project or another. His back was turned. In his mind, she was already gone; already put forth from his thoughts until the time of her next visit. He wasn't expecting her to do what she did; to quickly turn and reach out with her hand, grabbing his forearm. He froze. She took his hand and slowly brought it up to her face.

_ "I'd like that."_ She smiled, then leaned forward a little more to give him a gentle kiss on his whiskered cheek. Naruto looked at her in surprise and then he saw a kind of relief settle over the girl, her face easing, her shoulders losing their tightness. Seemingly satisfied, she pulled away, doing her best to ignore his spluttering surprise, and perhaps, her own cherry pink blush…

* * *

"You did what?" Naruto bellowed aloud, his eyes afresh with disbelief and despair as Erza told him what she had done. "YOU DID WHAT?" He gawped as she handed him the ruined remnants of the Flame Empress, Purgatory, and Heaven's Wheel Armor, each having been shattered beyond recognition thanks to Ikaruga's Mugetsu-Ryu. "YOU DID WHAAAAAAT?"

Even Erza _flinched_, such was his fury.

"S-Surely you can make them as they were…?"

"I'm not talking about the armor and you know it, Scarlet!" Naruto hollered, hurling his tongs across the room where they fell with a clattering of sparks. "You mean to tell me that Jellal was still alive? And that he kidnapped you! _And_ that he nearly made you a human sacrifice in order to revive the most heinous mage ever to exist! And you honestly expect me to be calm about all of that? Do you?"

"…no." she admitted, sounding small and sad and weak.

She couldn't bear to meet his gaze; couldn't bear to look him in the eyes, as sapphire snapped into scarlet. How long had it been since she'd last seen him like this? Since he'd been so angry that even his eyes changed color to reflect his mood? Until a few days ago, Naruto had been the only one who'd known about Jellal and the Tower of Heaven. It was supposed to be a secret but it wasn't; because she had told him. Against her better judgement, against her fear that Jellal would somehow discover her treachery, against all odds and the weight her past had shoved upon her shoulders, she had broken down and told him. She'd trusted Naruto to keep his silence, and he had. Now, she was at fault. She had violated it, the sacred trust between them. For that, she deserved to be punished.

"Please, hit me!"

Naruto's face went slack. But only for a moment.

"Not this again!" he groaned. "Why do you want me to hit you this time, Erza-chan?" She felt a bit of relief at that; that his anger had quelled enough for him to return to the use of the affectionate suffix. Perhaps he wasn't as furious as she'd first thought. That did not make up for her deceitful actions, however. She wanted-_needed_-to restablish a bond of trust between them, and this was the only way that she could think of.

"I feel it is an appropriate action, given my deception, and it proves that I wish to repent for my actions." she explained tersely. "It is the only way that I can truly express my feelings in this matter. Please! Hit me in the face!"

Rubbing at his face, Naruto sighed. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to hurt you…

Standing firm, Erza closed her eyes and tensed in front of him. "I deserve it. I'm prepared."

"Fine then, here goes."

She heard him set the tongs down and flinched as his footsteps drew close. Closer. Closer still. She tensed, bracing herself to see stars_-entire planets-_as his fist careened into her face and punished her for her wrongdoing. But the pain never came. She could feel his breath, hot and warm upon her face. She was oddly, suddenly conscious of his lips, pressed against her forehead, lingering for a moment and then withdrawing.

_ "What?"_ Erza promptly opened her eyes and touched a hand to her forehead. "What was that?"

"…your punishment." His back was to her now, and he sounded strangely subdued.

"But I-"

"I already told you!" He turned on her with such vehemence that she was cowered into silence as he abruptly changed the subject. "I can't just make them again!"

"Naruto…"

"I can't just make them as they were, Erza!" Naruto snapped back, storming off toward the back off his shop, waving for her to follow as he went. "It will take months! Months I tell you!" Abruptly, he spun on one heel, forcing Scarlet her to stop short, just inches from his face. For a moment, smoldering sapphire met obtuse onyx. Then he laughed, and danced away and the moment was lost.

"Which is _why_ you should be grateful that I made some replacements." Tugging on a nearby cord, he drew back and revealed three perfect replicas of armor; Heaven's Wheel, Purgatory, and the Flame Empress, each perfectly intact and looking as if they'd only just been forged. He'd improved upon them, too. The designs themselves were sleek as streamlined steel, polished to such a point that each set of armor shone against the dim lighting of the forge's fire.

"Better safe then sorry." Naruto beamed.

_ "Safe?"_ Now it was Erza's turn to balk. He'd made three sets of armor in the span of only a few days! How was that possible? Was there some sort of magic at work here? Or perhaps an illusion, of some sort? She doubted the latter and suspected the former. In all the years that she'd known him, she'd never once suspected that Naruto could use magic. Could it be possible? Could the one person that she trusted more than her own guildmates really be a mage?

"Yes safe!"

Unbidden, she recalled another event in which he had forged a set of armor for her days before:

_ (Flashback)_

_ "Yosh!" Naruto grinned suddenly, a light-bulb popping into existence over his head. "Don't go anywhere!" Without further explanation he darted into the backroom snatching a pair of tongs up as he went and slamming the door behind him. A dull whump resounded through the room, followed shortly therafter by the distinctive sound of metal striking metal; pursued by the screaming of steel as it was welded and soldered together, only to be forcibly cooled mere moments later. Then, with a cry of unmistakeable satisfaction he burst out of the doors and ushered her inside._

_ "Ta-da!" He reaped, speaking a million miles a minute as he presented her with his newest creation, "I call this one the Adamantine Armor!" _

_ The armor itself was a whitish silver and light bluish hue, with a design that would be considered "high-tech". Rounded spikes, large spheres covering the upper parts of her hands and no sign of chainmail, the waistguard was formed by plates above and beneath it. Erza's legs were completely covered by black, tight-fitting pants. Indeed, they were impressive, but not as impressive as the enormous shields the armor bore, one for each arm. They were massive, each looking as if they might somehow fit together to form an even larger shield; which in all likelihood they did._

_ "With this," Naruto began, "You'll be untouchable. Nothing short of a focused blast from a Jupiter Cannon will be able to put a dent in that armor. I guarantee it!"_

_ Erza blushed._

_ This armor…_

…_he'd made it in seconds!_

And as she recalled, he'd also repaired it in seconds...

_ "YOU BROKE IT!" Naruto cried tearfully, bawling as soon as he saw the ravaged state of the Adamantine Armor. "I told you not to break it and you broke it! You're killing me here, Erza-chan! Did you have to test it out against a Jupiter Cannon of all things?" She remembered how he'd fussed over her and the pieces that she'd given him; reduced to little more than scrap in the wake of the destruction of Fairy Tail's headquarters. She remembered how he'd set to it with a hammer and tongs, remembered as he'd ushered her out of his shop shortly thereafter._

_ Naruto sighed and threw up his hands in exasperation._

_ "Fine…Just don't do it again…"_

Was he really a mage?

She would have to wonder this for a few days yet.

* * *

"BEHOLD!" These were the first words from his lips when she returned several weeks later, this time at his request. "I have a new set of armor for you, Erza-chan! Custom made!" Before she could offer any form of protest, he ushered her behind the curtain once more, stripped her down to her undergarments and helped her into it.

Featuring very few armored parts, this armor was more like a fancy attire bearing reminiscence to a cheetah. Its breastplate took the form of a very revealing, armoured cheetah-patterned top, with some bare armor protruding from the upper part of it, in correspondence to Erza's breasts and some fur lining the lower edges. There was no waistguard to be spoken of, the armor instead sporting a pair of revealing black shorts with a belt holding a cloth hanging over the left leg attached to them; the arms being covered by dark armbands reaching up just below Erza's shoulders with the left arm being protected by cheetah-patterned armor, consisting of a single pauldron and a wide arm guard.

Her legs were covered in similar stockings reaching up to her thighs, with armored, asymmetric high-heeled boots over them. Yet again the left leg was the more armored one with the boot reaching up to the knee, protected by a cheetah-patterned knee guard. The right leg, on the other hand, remained covered by a boot only reaching up to part of her calf. The outfit was completed by a large collar around the neck and by a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, and a pair of large cheetah ears adorning both sides of Erza's head.

"This outfit is…strange." Erza admitted, flushing as she recognized the lack of clothing. "Is this what they call…cosplay, nyah?" She struck a pose then, much to the dismay of Naruto and his workers.

"It is not! And quit with the nyah!"

"I-If you say so…"

"It may not look like much, but this armor will increase your speed ten-no, a _hundred fold."_ Naruto assured her as he admired her in the scintilating armor. "With this you'll be the fastest woman in Earthland!" Then he beckoned. "Here, just try to_-urk!"_ The reason for his sudden exclamation was soon seen as he found himself pinned to the floor. Both his wrists were caught within Erza's hands and his legs tangled up in her own. In the span of a single heartbeat she'd outmaneuvered him and she gloried in it. But only for a moment.

Straddling him she leaned_-inched-_forward. Quivering from the effort it took to do so, she dared to brush her lips against his own. The kiss was shy, tentative, and brief. It conveyed all that she wanted it to convey, but it was terribly, _terribly_ short. As much as it pained her to admit it, this was Erza Scarlet's very first kiss. She'd been waiting to do this for so long, so very _very_ long. Because he made her feel. He made her feel so incredible, he made her feel like she mattered outside of her guild, outside of her reputation. When she was around him, she mattered. Not just as "Titania" but as Erza Scarlet. As a person.

As a woman.

Trembling, she forced herself to break away.

"I-It seems you were telling the truth." she forced a nervous laugh. "It is indeed quite fast."

Naruto blinked up at her, dumbstruck. He didn't say anything. His eyes were wide open, staring at her, and his face was the color of a tomato. Erza couldn't bear to look at him. Somehow, this was so much worse than when he was angry at her for breaking her armor. When he was angry, she knew what to expect. When he was like this, she didn't know what to expect. It frightened her.

"Naruto, I-"

He cut her off by thumbing her chin back to face him, his lips touching hers softly. She hesitated for a moment, her heart sinking for a moment, before she leaned gently into him. His right hand came to rest on her thigh, his left coming up to cup her cheek and she placed both of hers on his chest and she fell forward into him.

* * *

"This is my greatest creation yet!" Naruto announced as he presented her with the latest-and most impressive-set of armor she had ever seen. "Nothing I have made before is as magnificent as the sight you see laid before you!"

It was a set of pink_-pink!-_armor with a simple breastplate joined to the collar, sporting a heart between two wing-shaped decorations; the pauldrons possessed a similar structure, with two plates constituting each of hearts surmounted by small wings. The gauntlets covered her arms completely, with prominent feather-shaped decorations jutting backwards in correspondence to her wrists.

The waistguard itself was made up of plates attached to the breastplate, a belt around Erza's waist, and a short pinkish-white skirt covering her upper thighs. Her greaves reached up to the middle parts of her bare thighs, possessing feather-like armaments on the upper edges and below her knee guards; with similar motifs carved on them, and sporting a pair of small wings, one attached to the knee guard and one in correspondence to Erza's ankles. Finally the armor was completed by a large tiara adorning Scarlet's head, with feather-shaped protrusions jutting out from it, and by a large pinkish white cape over which her hair was styled in a pair of hanging braids.

"Just try and break that." Naruto challenged, grinning from ear to ear. "I've woven _Etherion_ into the metal this time! You could destroy a small island with that suit! I'd bet my life on it! Believe it!"

"You've outdone yourself this time." Erza admitted, giving the twin blades he'd given her a test swing.

"Haven't I?" Naruto grinned. "I think this armor is perfectly suited for the Queen of the Fairies herself."

* * *

Naruto whimpered as Erza Scarlet walked into his shop exactly three days later.

He didn't bother to look as she approached. He simply held out his hand, _moaning_ as she handed him a shattered wrist-guard, all that remained of the Armadura Fairy Armour after its first test run. He turned it over in his hand and looked as though he were about to burst into tears. He didn't care that he'd been sucked up into a world called Edolas, turned into a lacrima, and almost converted into magical energy. He didn't care that Erza and Natsu and Gray and all the others had saved Magnolia from that gruesome fate. All he cared about was the shattered_-shattered!-_piece of metal in his hand.

"You…You broke my baby…

"S-Sorry." Was all she could manage. What else could she say? The Armadura Fairy was his greatest masterpiece. And she'd broken it in Edolas; left it beyond recognition, left it behind in a pile of broken pieces that she could never hope to repair. And all she had to show for her efforts was a small shard of the once unrivaled armor; an armor all but shattered in the battle against her Knightwalker counterpart.

"When you say sorry you're supposed to mean it!" Naruto groaned, burying his head in his hands in comical fashion. "You're not supposed to do it over and over and over _again_ without any regard for anyone other than yourself! And to think, I went and made that Sea Empress Armor in advance for you, too! Are you going to break that one next, huh?"

"N-No! I wouldn't do that!" Suddenly frantic, she reached for him. "I would never deliberately break your handiwork!" Instead of answering, he just shook his head. She could see it in his eyes. She'd disappointed him. She'd broken nearly all of her armor on every occasion, save for the unbreakable Robe of Yuen and even then she didn't take nearly as good care of it as she should. She felt her heart breaking into a thousand pieces as he shrugged her hand off and brushed her aside.

With that, Naruto started to silently move away. She quickly turned and reached out with her hand, grabbing his forearm. He froze. She took his hand and brought it slowly up to her face. His fingers cradled her cheek gently, fearfully, almost as if he expected she would vanish into a dream. Then he rushed forward, snatching her up in his arms and kissing Erza Scarlet with an urgency that almost overwhelmed her.

_ 'I've been a fool.'_

He was burning hot, even in the coming winter. When their lips parted, he halted once more, holding her fearfully, as if they stood on a precipice. Erza reached up and gently touched his cheek as he had, and was surprised to feel tears there. She smiled, not all harsh and edges as before, but softer, nervous. And then Naruto leaned in and kissed her again, slower this time. He dared to move his lips over hers, to feel her shudder against him, to taste her tongue over his.

His lips were soft, warm, and oh so inviting. She crumpled into him, the anger leaching from her features, leaving her strangely empty inside. But not for very long. For as she tasted his lips, she remembered everything. Those long, listless nights as she lay awake in bed, wondering what it would be like to have him beside her, to have him fufill all of her wildest dreams only to wake and find that her bed was in fact empty. Scarce had been the time that she hadn't thought of him, of the possibility that he truly was a mage and that she could somehow tempt him into leaving his work in the Heart Kreuz company to stay forever by her side. Now, suddenly, that possibility was a reality.

She shivered, a silent thrill coursing through her blood, her body, and warming her hips. She didn't care that they had an audience. Once she might have protested. Once, she would have chastised herself for such weakness; for letting her bones turn to jelly for letting herself slump against him, for _relying_ on him to support her lest she crumple lest she falter, lest she fall into this never-ending bliss and be lost forever.

It was passion that transcended passion; because, over the years, it had evolved from a frivolous want to become a need. Once, it had been desire. Lust, pursued by passion, which in turn created attraction. But now, something was wrong. Something was different. She felt him began to pull away, to withdraw, and she couldn't help it. She _whined,_ a planitive keening sound of such need that it escaped into the silence between their lips, as he parted to draw breath.

She loved him.

It shocked her.

Perhaps she had always loved him, and never realized it. Perhaps she'd been oblivious to it. Perhaps she'd simply been in denial. Regardless, as he drew away she knew in her heart that she simply couldn't bear to let him go again. Not this time. Because she needed him. He'd become an anchor in her life throughout the years; a pillar of strength, a constant, unchanging presence around which she'd molded her very existence.

_ "Don't."_ She gasped, pulling him back to her, fearing that he might still be angry, that he might still leave her. She was oddly conscious of her sudden lack of _armor-when had she abandoned it?_-as her hands splayed against his chest. She buried her face in her neck, enjoying the warmth of his skin on her cheeks and the smell of his hair in her nostrils. She felt his arms tighten around her and her breathing quickened, her breasts heaving up and down against his chest.

After almost a full minute, they pulled away from one another, his light blue eyes looking deeply into hers. He wore a subtle expression of amusement on his face as he returned her gaze, his grin turning slightly devious as he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Her mind exploded into white as her arms took control, spreading themselves across his back. She was so completely taken aback by his kiss that she hardly noticed when his left hand began to cup her firm rear and his right palm took up residence on her jaw. He deepened the kiss as he pressed his body against hers, pushing her back against the nearest wall. Her hands were just as explorative, her nimble fingertips running along his chest and stomach.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, kissing him softly once more, her eyes peering longingly up into his own. "I'm so sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Naruto murmured.

He took his hand away from her face and stroked her hair, nimbly working his fingertips through the curtain of crimson as he spoke to her. Erza wanted to cry. _Never._ She'd never once imagined that this would happen. Never in her wildest dreams. She couldn't even begin to understand it. No, that wasn't right. She didn't want to understand. She wanted to make this moment last forever; forever and unchanging. But time, as all things, ground ever onward.

"But aren't you angry?" she found herself asking.

Naruto laughed; it was a sound of such amusement that for a terrifying instant, Erza feared that she'd done something wrong. This was all so new to her! So unlike the field of taking jobs and settling the quarrels that she was used to. After all, she'd never been in love before! Now here she was, spooned up against him, her back to the wall, and she'd never been more at ease without wearing armor in all of her life.

"I'll just have to make a stronger set of armor." Naruto said, cupping her cheek as if she were made of the finest china, and the slightest movement might accidentally shatter her forever. "One that not even you can break, Erza-chan." He gave her a rather ferocious looking grin. "No matter the opponent." At first Erza wanted to offer a retort, but she settled on a grin and shook her head instead.

"Are you certain I won't break it, Naruto? I'm going to Tenrou Island tomorrow, after all."

She let the statement hang unadorned between them. Naruto really only had a year on her in terms of age. So she knew that _he knew_ what would be taking place on Tenrou Island on the morrow's eve. The S-Class Trial. If ever there was a test of endurance for any weapon or armor, then this was that test.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto snapped back, rising to the challenge. "I'm coming with you! I'm going to make sure you don't break that armor!"

"You cannot." Erza answered. "Only members of Fairy Tail are permitted to set foot on our holy ground."

"Yeah, well…whatever!" The smith shot back. "I just have to join your guild then, don't I!"

Erza couldn't help but smile at that.

_ 'I win!'_

** A/N: Yes, this takes place _between_ and _during_ just about every arc in the storyline, including the Tenrou Island Arc. NarutoxErza, ladies and gentlemen! They're just so cute together, aren't they? Let me know if I should continue this! Oh, and for any of you who are wondering, both Naruto AND Jiraiya *cough* Ero-sennin *cough* were born on Earthland. Meaning they are residents of Fiore. NOT Naruto's universe! Hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Trials of the Heart

**A/N: Alright alright! I submit! Since it seems that so many of you want me to continue this, I shall oblige! Note: This story will primarily be told from Erza's point of view, and on small occasion, Naruto' know the drill! Relax, Read, Review! And I think we can all agree on one thing...**

**...ERZA ALWAYS WINS!**

_I'm surounded by idiots, but they mean well._

_~Hiei_

**Trials of the Heart**

Erza Scarlet _always_ got what she wanted. Always. Whether it be clothes or armor or jewelry, she always won. There was no exception. So accustomed had she become to winning, that she'd even grown tired of it. But this victory _today's victory,_ held a special significance for the "Titania" of Fairy Tail. Today, she had won the greatest prize of them all. Because the love of her life had given her what she had always wanted. He'd given her the greatest of all gifts, save himself.

No longer would she lie awake and alone at night, secretly pining for his prescence. No longer, would she have to suffer the indignity of having to travel to his shop everday just to see his smiling face. No longer, because those days were over. They were in the past. Why, you ask? Because he'd finally done as she asked. He'd given in. Relented. Succumbed.

He was joining her guild. Her! Guild!

She wanted to sing! She wanted to scream and shout and laugh until she was all but breathless! She wanted to do so much but none of this fierce, inner joy reflected on upon her outward appearance. Instead of any of the aformentioned topics, Erza Scarlet contented herself to a small smile. Instead of openly rejoicing_-as she ought to-_she simply held his hand as she guided/dragged Fairy Tail's newest recruit to her guild.

Hand in hand, she led him to the guild, silently reveling in the silent feel of his fingers, twined within her own. She ignored the dubious stares and dumbstruck expression of all those stupefied passerby that passed them by; uncaring as they looked to one another and wondered at him. Who was he, this man who had managed to tame the fearsome Fairy Queen and made her his own? Surely, he must be a fearsome foe, able to hold her hand as if that were nothing; without having his arm broken. They couldn't have been further from the truth. Erza Scarlet knew this for a fact.

She wasn't his._ He was hers._ She had been the first to make a move, the first to make known her affections for him. And he'd responded and reciprocated them in full. It was truly, utterly wonderful to have his hand in hers, to have her unarmored shoulder brush against his own every few steps as they walked, and all the while to bask in the warm afterglow that was his vibrant personality.

She wouldn't have it any other way.

She rejoiced in it; the knowledge that he would forever be hers. Perhaps _forever_ was a bit of an exageration on her part. She didn't care! She was taking him to her guild _their _guild where_-unbeknownst to him-_she had yet another surprise in store for Naruto. Just the thought of it sent a silent trill of anticipation coursing down her spine. Suddenly she yearned for him as she'd never yearned before. She slowed, her arm servering as the tether which connected them, causing Naruto to slow and spare her a backward glance.

"Something wrong?"

Erza blinked, drawn from her blissful reverie by his voice.

Naruto was looking at her expectantly, and for a moment, she marveled at his soot-soaked face. How many times had she longed to see that face look at her with such eager devotion? She shook her head, but this did little to clear the thoughts of him from her mind. Did he not remember? Did he not recall where they were, the significance of this place, of where they were standing?

It brought her back to the memory of the day they'd first met. It had been here, on these very steps. Just the memory of it was enough to bring a furious flaming blush to the face of Erza, and turn her countenance the very scarlet of her hair. Standing here, on these steps where it all began, it felt like just yesterday...

_(Flashback)_

_"Scarlet, right?"_

_Erza jerked upright as he spoke; because he was close-too close!-and she wasn't at all prepared for his sudden prescence. She hadn't even heard his approach; this blue-eyed blond whose very smile shone like the sun. He held out his hand for her, as though he somehow expected her to take it. When she did not, he crinkled his nose in disbelief. He refused to budge, however, and his hand remained outstretched between them. He was strange, this boy, or so she'd surmised. She had no idea._

_"The name's Naruto." The boy introduced himself. "Nice t'meetcha!"_

_Who was he? Who was this Naruto, who offered her his hand-his friendship-so easily? And who was this white-haired man that stood behind him? She'd soon find out, as, with much song and dance, the man introducied himself as "The Great Blacksmith Sage" Jiraiya. He was the one who would forge the armor that she requested, and Naruto, as his apprentice, would have a hand in that._

_"Oho?" The white-haired man grinned lecherously as he completed the introductions. "Pardon me but where are my manners? It seems that the two of you are already getting along quite well."_

_Naruto spluttered loudly!_

_"Shut up, Ero-senin!"_

_"Who cares? Not me that's for certain! It's a damned fine looking young lass it is an' only a groo like you 't'would spoil the mood!"_

_"Urusai!_

_This boy is strange, she'd thought to herself. As is his master. Very strange indeed._

_(End Flashback)_

...Tis nothing." Erza shook her head, trying to hide the fact that her face was now the same color as her hair. She'd been thinking of the past, but now, a dreadful thought did occur to her. What if Naruto's master did return? What if he saw the two of them like this? What if he demanded that they cease seeing one another! Too many what ifs! Erza did not want to think about any of that, the former or the latter. Just the thought of parting with him now was painful. Too painful. She never wanted to experience a pain like that ever again, not after Jellal...

_"Then why are you blushing?"_

Naruto's words cut through her like a hot knife through butter and Erza cursed herself for her carelessness. It had always been like this. He'd always been able to read her when it came to matters of the heart, matters at which she was so horrendously inept, and he, so ridicously skilled. She never could keep a secret from him. Not Jellal and certainly not this. And so, she confided in him once more; she revealed to him her own innermost concerns and desires.

"I was...concerned about your master." Erza relented at last, feeling like a foolish child with their hand caught in a cookie jar. She half expected him to shout. To rage, to spit and curse at his master, at the man who had_-for the last ten years-_incessantly insinuated that there was something between the two of them. Now if he were to return and find that his apprentice was nowhere to be found, if he were to find that his suspicions were now so suddenly true...

"That shitty old geezer?" Naruto laughed; laughed at all her concerns and in doing so shattered them like so much glass. "Please! Like I care what he thinks! Besides, he won't probably won't anything." A wicked grin spread across his face seconds later. "If he knows whats good for him, he probably won't say anything at all when he gets back...

"Naruto...

"Huh?"

Slowly, she leaned up on the tips of her toes and gently_-oh so gently-_delivered him a swift peck on the cheek. She took no small pleasure in it either as she watched him blush his visage blistering into a smoldering shade of scarlet not unlike her own namesake. Then he reached down for her face and suddenly her lips were no longer her own. With a whimper they parted, clasping against his own as she cleaved herself against him, ignoring his spluttered protests against this sudden act of intimacy. It was brief, short, and nowhere near long enough.

"Thank you." she whispered as she broke away from him, twining the fingers of her hand within his own once more. She smiled and kissed him again; this time it was chaste. She did not care for the passerby, she simply rejoiced in the fact that she had kissed him, here on the steps of the guild, where they had first met as children. Now year upon year later and here they were, with thelatter following the former, being led to the very guild for whom he had once comissioned arm and weapons.

With her free hand, she pushed the doors open. What she saw beyond did not come as a suprise at all.

Almost all of the guild members had assembled at Fairy Tail. And all of them, standing in the guild hall as they were now, turned their attention toward the opening doors as in that instant they became framed in the limelight for all the world to see.

All eyes fell upon them.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Someone asked. "And why's he with Erza?"

"Th-They're holding hands!" A scantily clad youth_-wearing nothing but boxers-_gawped at the two of them. "Why the hell are they holding hands?"

A massive man with white hair must have found that funny, because he started to laugh.

"Only a true man could tame Titania!"

The silence was deafening.

"What...did...you...say?"

Twitching, Erza leveled a baleful glare upon he who had spoken. Seconds later Elfman found himself surrounded-pinned!-by a host of heavenly swords courtesy of her Heaven Wheel Armor. Each blade was prepared to thrust itself through his neck and torso it he dared to speak further. The life leached from his once tan face as he slid down the wall, nearly unconcsious.

"Natsu!" A blue cat with wings_-wings!-_squealed in dismay, "Erza's looking scary again!" Immediately, he flung himself behind the pink-haired boy, peeking out from behind his friend only once he was certain that the fireworks had ceased.

"Erza-san don't kill him!" A girl with blue hair squealed.

And that was the day Erza Scarlet introduced her love to all of Fairy Tail. The day of the week before everything would go so terribly wrong. Before the Tenroujima Incident, before the great and terrible battle that would soon take place there...

The day her life was changed forever.

**A/N: Hope you liked it, people! Here is a preview of the next chapter!**

_She watched a host of different emotions settle upon the features of his face. The moonlight, bathed across his bare skin and hers, basking in the moonlight as she came toward him._

_"Erza...I..._

_She took his hand and stepped back, guiding him to the bed. To her._


	3. The Heart Wants What The Heart Gets

**A/N: Alright alright! I submit! Since it seems that so many of you want me to continue this, I shall oblige! Note: This story will primarily be told from Erza's point of view, and on small occasion, Naruto' know the drill! Also...WARNING! This chapter gets very mature toward theend! Relax, Read, Review! And I think we can all agree on one thing...**

**...ERZA ALWAYS WINS!**

_Only I can touch him...because only I can understand him._

_~Erza Scarlet_

**The Heart Wants what the Heart Gets**

Erza Scarlet was in love.

Hopelessly, irrevocably, in love.

She'd never known the feeling before. Oh, she'd rheard about it, read countless books about it, and even seen it in her day to day life. But she'd never experienced it. Until just now. Her feelings for Naruto had been simpler in the past; a friend to rely upon. A shoulder to cry on. _Someone to rely on._ They'd always been close, from the day he'd offered her his hand to the day he'd crafted her her very first set of armor.

In a way, she'd been reliant upon him. Upon his armor. Because Naruto was her armor. He was her shield, sheltering her from the world and all those who wished her harm. It had not been until the events of the Tower of Paradise that she'd finally realized this. She'd become dependent upon hiM. Not just her armor, but him, as well. Naruto held her heart in his hand. He always had. When had that happened? When had they become joined at the hip? Because she couldn't stand to be without him now. No wait. That wasnt quite right. It wasn't that she couldn't stand to be without him. Rather, she needed to be with him. Her every fiber, her every being, ached for him in such a way that she had never thought possible. That was why she'd coerced him into joining the guild. Now, she would never be without him.

She led him by the hand now, escorting him toward the stage where the event was to be held. Naruto did not resist. Quite the contrary. The blacksmith allowed himself to be dragged along, the only expression on his face being one of intense puzzlement. She'd introduced him to the other guild members_-after beating Elfman within an inch of life-_and thus far everyone seemed to be taking to him rather well. Everyone except Natsu.

Though Naruto now bore the mark of their guild, the dragonslayer hadn't taken to him like the rest. He kept remarking that something smelled off about him. Strange, even. She'd had to clobber him just to exact an apology. Thankfully _her_ Naruto_-she loved saying that!-_wasn't the type to have his feelings hurt so easily. If he had been, then they would never have grown so close to one another. Naruto was as stoic as she, but beneath that stoic exterior lay a gentle heart. A heart capable of gentle, tender love. With that, she could be content with smacking some sense into Natsu. The boy had since kept his opinions to himself.

Naruto however, was simply buzzing with questions.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"You'll see."

"What's so important that I have to stand here?"

"You'll see."

"Why-

Any further thoughts were interrupted by the noise of a small sigh being dragged through the air. As Naruto turned his head to look at Erza, his chin was grabbed and lifted up. Startled, he caught a brief glimpse of a sad-looking Erza, who immediately moved her face down and captured his lips with hers.

It was a chaste kiss, all things considered, but there were definitely sentiments behind it. It only lasted for a brief moment – much too short in Erza's opinion – but she pulled away and gave him a brief smile before dissapearing into the crowd. For a moment, she thought, he'd follow her. When he did not, she took her place on the stage. She truly hoped Naruto would understand, just as the master had.

The curtained opened to joyous cries of "Master!" and Naruto suddenly understood why. There atop the stage, Makarov Dreyar, third master of Fairy Tail stood before his guild. Beside him stood Erza Scarlet, in all her glory.

"Fairy tail!" Makarov began, "As we have done since days long past, I will now announce the participants in this year's S-Class Wizard Advancement Exam!" Scarce had he said this than a chorus of cheers erupted around the room. "

"S Class Wizard Advancement Exam?" Naruto blinked.

"I'm all fired up!" The pink-haired boy gloated.

"Natsu, you can't stay still!" Chimed Happy.

"So what kind of test is it?" Naruto asked.

"It changes each year actually." Max explained "But its always something extremely hard. I mean, anyone who passes gets to be an S-Class wizard after all!" Naruto and Lucy exchanged a glance.

But before

"Everyone, quiet down!" Snapped Erza.

"The master isn't finished speaking yet." said another mage on the stage.

"This years exam will take place on Tenroujima!" Makarov announced! "It is holy ground for our guild! Each of your powers, hearts, and souls, I have judged them all this past year! Therefore, there will be eight participants!" Coughing into his fist, he proceeded to rattle off a list of names:

"Natsu Dragneel!"

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"Juvia Lockster!"

"Elfman!"

"Cana Alberona!"

"Fried Justine!"

"Levy Mcgarden!"

And then, when they thought that all the names had been called, there was another.

_"Uzumaki Naruto!"_

Erza could feel them; the eyes of her guildmates, of her lover, boring into her back. She refused to meet their combined gaze. She refused to speak, knowing that he knew; that they knew, she had a part in this. She was suddenly grateful for her crimson tresses. It hid her blush, sheltering the sweltering shade of scarlet alighting her cheeks. It was most disconcerting.

"This time, only one of you will pass!" Makarov continued. "The exam will take place in a week, so each of you prepare yourselves!"

Then she heard it.

_"What the hell!"_

She'd less than an instant to comprehend Natsu's statement before she saw something that was simultaneously incredible and terrifying. Near the back of the guild where she had first left her lover, Uzumaki Naruto was hurtling across the room. He flew twenty feet through the air before slamming down on one of the tables. The force of the landing launched lunch trays into the air and snapped the table's legs, sending it crashing to the floor. Several of her guildmates sitting at the table screamed in surprise, and then the stunned hush fell over the room as everyone looked to see who was responsible.

Erza was as shocked as any of them to see Natsu standing in the back of the room, his flaming fist raised to the sky and his face twisted in a mask rage and fury. And then to her horror, she realized the dragonslayer wasn't done.

"Take it back!" The pinkette roared. _"Take back what you just said!"_

"There's nothing to say." The blond remarked bluntly from where he lay, not even deigning to raise his head. "If you've got a problem take it up with Erza."

**"Shut up!"**

The table in front of him flipped over, the empty chairs surrounding it cartwheeling away like they had been kicked by an invisible giant. Kicked toward Naruto, by a geyser of superheated air. Strangely enough, her first concern was not for the blacksmith, but for Natsu. The fool! What was he doing! Attacking a member of the guild like this! Naruto would surely...surely...

_...raise a hand?_

Erza froze as she watched her lover prop raise a hand from where he lay. He made no effort to rise. Nor did he need to. His right arm burst into a golden glow_-equip?-_and the table simply ceased to be. She caught the briefest glimmer of black armor where his right arm had been, the faintest sheen of polished metal, and then it was gone, vanished into nothingness, leaving only a strange, spiraling sphere clutched in the latter's hand.

Then fingers closed around and extinguished even that.

Natsu didn't take kindly to it.

Not at all.

"Aaargh! Bastard!" He cried! "Just falling back on the ground like that! Get back up and fight me like a real man!"

…no thanks." Naruto yawned, palming a hand over his mouth. "I need these hands for my craft. I can't afford to sully them on someone like you."

"You!-

**"NATSU!"**

Everyone_-even Erza-_winced as Master Makarov's massive hand came crashing down on the young dragon slayer, driving the fight right out of him. The boy let out a wheeze of pain and crumpled to the floor, flattened. This was nothing compared to what _Erza_ would have done, had she gotten her hands on the boy. Natsu had gotten off easy all things considered.

"That's enough, the both of you!" Makarov, now in his titan form, rumbled. "All of you brats! Skedadle! Go train, or something!"

_"H-Hai!"_

Erza watched everyone stream out of the guild, eager to distance themselves from the chaos Natsu had caused. Gray shot her an odd look as he left, but if he had anything to say, he didn't say it. Natsu was the last to leave.

She watched Naruto rise from where he lay, the blond propping himself up on his elbows. He frowned, pinnioning her with a gaze as she came to his side, to his aid. _To his aid_ not that he needed it. She'd never seen his magic up close before and now, having been given a glimpse of it, she still wasn't certain. It almost reminded her of Gildart's Crush magic, but this was different. What was that sphere? That armored sleeve? _Naruto...just what kind of mage are you?_

"It seems I've made some enemies." He remarked casually, glancing at the receding crowd. He sat up, rubbing the smudge against his cheek. Even as Erza looked on, it faded into obscurity, leaving her to wonder once more. But before that, there was something she needed to know.

"Naruto," Erza swallowed, dreading what she was about to ask, knowing that she must. "What did you say to Natsu?"

The blond blinked, quizically.

"I told him pink wasn't his color."

Erza was crestfallen.

"O-Oh."

_Stupid._ She chastised herself. _I'm so stupid!_ She'd expected_-wanted-_him to say something else. Something like...I told him we were together. It was a small, trivial matter, as harmless as an offhand remark could be, and yet, it still stung.

"I...have to go."

"Erza?"

She froze.

His voice held power over her. It did not control her_-few things save her love of strawberry cake could-_but at the same time it weakened her resolve. Her name, spoken from his lips, was enough to make her weak-kneed. A part of her, a rather large part, liked that. It frightened her.

"I-I'll see you later!"

* * *

_(Sometime later)_

Naruto wasn't exactly pleased when told that, despite Natsu's antics, he'd _still_ be participating in the S-Class Exam. Not in the slightest. Taken aside once the chaos subsided, he was the picture of disbelief. "Are you kidding me?" Naruto groaned. "That wasn't a joke? You _actually_ want me to take part in an _S-Class_ Exam? I only just joined the guild! I haven't even been here a day and someone's already tried to knock my block off! You can't be serious!"

Indeed, she was.

Erza had _personally_ recommended Naruto as a member of the guild. Not only that, but she'd _insisted_ he take part in the upcoming S-Class Exam. And when Erza Scarlet wanted something, well, she got it. Just as she'd gotten him. When she saw something she wanted, she went after it. Naruto was no exception to this rule. In fact. he'd defined it. He'd been the first thing she wanted when she was little. She'd wanted him as a friend when she was younger, in her beginning days of the guild, and, as the years passed, she'd slowly begun to see him as something more.

Now, she wanted him to take part in the S-Class Exam. She'd overlook his previous slight, she told herself. She'd forgive him. But she wanted to see his magic! _Damned if she wasn't curious!_ She wanted to test herself against him, to know the true extent of his strength and power. The only to do that, she told herself, was to challenge him. And why not during the Exam itself? That was her ultimate motive. Her motivation. But she couldn't let him know that just yet. So instead, she cast her gaze across the guild, searching for the one to accompany him.

"I want you to partner with Wendy." When she said it, it came out as a command. But it was out there now, and too late to take back.

"The little one? Naruto blinked, his eyes widening slightly as they locked upon the girl. "Why would I-

"I'm counting on you." She clapped him on the shoulder, savoring the feel of his strong muscles beneath her fingertips. _Gods!_ This was going to take some getting used to. If she couldn't control herself around him in close quarters, how on earth would they ever be able to work together?

"Grrr...fine!" His grunt of exasperation tore Erza back from the brink. She blinked, driving a host of grusomely pleasant images from her mind. "You really do like to be on top, don't you?" Erza felt her cheeks burn beneath his words. W-W-W-What was he suggesting! In her innocence she mistook the harmless comment as something more than what it was. Had she asked for clarifcation, she would have realized her mistake. But she could scarcely meet is gaze now, let alone speak to him.

...za."

"Erza!"

"Yes!"

"I have to stay in the men's dorm, don't I?"

"Y-Yes!"

He shrugged.

"Then I'll see you later."

* * *

_(That Night)_

The full moon shone bright and clear as it peeked through the clouds. A symbol of light, a symbol of peace, a sign of tranquility in the night. The silver light that came through the clouds reflected off the roof tiles of the men's dorm. Across these same tiles, Erza Scarlet, shrouded in black and barefoot, walked. Why? Because she couldn't sleep. Once, this would have plagued her. Tormented her. She'd have tossed and turn for hours on end, unable to sleep, to slumber.

Tonight was different. Tonight...

...he was here.

His earlier words still ran in her mind. She...

_...wanted to be with him._

It was an easy matter to sneak into the men's dormitory. Anyone out at this hour would be far to inebriated to notice her, and, even should they notice, their fear of her wrath would ensure their silence. Had any been fool enough to challenge her...well, thankfully there were no fools about at this hour.

It was a trivial matter to remember the room he'd been assigned, even less so to pick the lock. Granted she could have simply kicked the door down, but that would've ruined her plans and compromised her objective. She was _trying_ to be quiet. Stealthy. If she went in, swords swinging, she'd ruin the surprise.

She fiddled with the brass knob a moment longer, struggling to control her fumbling fingertips. She was keenly aware of her heart hammering within her chest as she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. She made her way to the bed_-his bed-_and sat down. The springs creaked under her weight, a small hiss, that went otherwise unnoticed by its sole occupant.

Silently, she released her hold on the cloak she'd been wearing. She shivered as the cold air struck her bare body, rippling her skin in gooseflesh. She pulled back the sheets and in one smooth movement, crawled under the covers, with him. The effect was as violent as it was instantaneous. Naruto _jerked_ upright his foot striking her in the rib. He followed up with a wordless oath and a right hook.

_Hard._

Erza hadn't been expecting that. She felt her chin crumple beneath the blow, a hairline fracture blossoming across her jawline. And then he was upon her. His hands locked on her wrists like manacles and then he was driving her back, back, _back_ until her back hit the wall. Stars_-whole planets-_exploded before her vision.

"Who sent you?" He hissed, eyes narrowed into deadly slits of cruel crimson. "Was it Ero-Sennin?" A grimace of self-castigation. "It was, wasn't it?" His fingers tightened round her wrists. "Well, I don't know how he found out I'm staying here, but if he thinks he can keep sending women-

"Naruto." Erza croaked. "You're_...hurting me."_

"Erza?"

She watched a host of different emotions settle upon the features of his face as he recognized her. The moonlight, bathed across his bare skin and hers, basking in the light as he released her, as she came toward him. He was bare-chested, of this she was certain, but she was _also_ certain he still wore his boxers despite their little scuffle. He took two swift steps backward, and she forward. He stumbled away from her like a man drunk on wine. Grabbed the sheet and tossed them at her. Staggered backwards toward the far side of the room. Suddenly ashamed, Erza hastily wrapped the thin cloth around herself.

"I'm sorry." Were the first words out of his mouth. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." Erza lied. But he had. He'd hurt her. He'd frightened her. She'd never seen him like this; never seen him so intense so furiously angry. And what did this have to do with his master sending women after him? It didn't make any sense. Unless_-no!_ She didn't want to think about that! She wasn't going to think about that!

"What are you doing here, Erza?" He looked her square in the eye. Nowhere else. Not at the paper thin sheet draped haphazardly across her frame, failing to obscure even her breasts, hips, or any other part of her god-given assets. Despite her desires, she clutched it closer to herself as he gazed upon her, as though he could undress her, with but a gaze. No fear of that. She was already naked beneath the sheet.

"Why are you here?" He asked again.

"I...wanted to see you." she replied, lamely.

"Lo and behold." Naruto gestured to himself tiredly, bitterly. "I stand before you. Is there anything else?"

His words struck her as odd.

"I-

"Go back to your room."

"No."

_"Excuse me?"_

Erza wasn't quite sure what caused her to drop the sheet. Whether it was sexual frustration, anger, or simply exasperation, she knew not. She knew only that she let go of the cover, because Naruto turned red as a tomato. She suppressed the urge to shiver; as a breeze from an open window struck her flesh, sending waves of goosebumps down her spinre. She stepped foward, driving him into a corner. She stepped forward, uncaring, as he failed to maintain eye contact. As his gaze sought the floor, and found her breasts instead. By some unbidden instinct she knew to press herself against him, to trail her fingertips across his chest and make him shudder with desire.

"Erza...

"I said no." she whispered, taking his cheek in her hand.

And then she kissed him. Gasped, as his hands found their way around her waist and pulled, yanking her toward him; his rough fingertips caressing her soft skin, and drawing a subtle sigh from her lips. This would be her first time, Erza realized. He'd taken her first embrace, first kiss, and now, he was about to take her virginity. Strangely enough it didn't frighten her as it once would have. She'd come to his room, in the middle of the night, stark naked, and for what other reason than this? She'd been planning this for an eternity, mapping out any number of scenarios in her mind, each of which led to this very moment.

"Erza...I...

She took his hand and stepped back, guiding him to the bed. To her.

Tenrou Island could wait awhile yet.

**A/N: Sorry if its so short! We'll get to see the events of the Tenrou Island arc as of next chapy-maybe even Jiraiya-so I hope you'll stay tuned! What fate will befall our pair of lovers? Will they be separated? Will they be together? And what of Nauto's strange ability? Is it equip magic? Or is it something else and all together? Only time, and the next chapter, will tell! Look forward to it!**

**R&R! =D**


	4. Clash of Hearts

**A/N: We're hittin the ground running in this chapter! Flashbacks will be included in the next one to explain just how things have come to this, so I apologize for any confusion dear readers! Now, with the disclaimer-I OWN NOTHING-out of the way, let us continue our story! Once again, I apologize for the sudden skip-ahead, but you'll find its quite necessary in the next chapter...**

_"That's a name I haven't heard in a long time..._

_~Naruto._

**Clash of Hearts**

_"What was that?"_

The dark mage stopped in his tracks, his face slowly appearing over his shoulder as he curiously regarded his once fallen opponent. A look of irritation crossed his eye as it regarded the recovering blond behind him. He stood woodenly, not taking enough care. A pinprick of crimson could be seen in his hand; a stray speck of vermillion growing steadily larger with each passing second. As if they were alive, the droplets of blood began to coalesce within his palm; swelling outward in an ever expanding sphere that seemed to grow larger with every beat.

_'That spell..._

Intrigued, the seventh of the Seven Kin of Purgatory turned towards him, eyeing the bloody ball in his hand the way a predator might its prey. Naruto staggered to his feet, a grimace twisting his features into a rictus of fury. He took three steps forward, placing himself firmly between Wendy and the encroaching mage. Azuma

A smile tugged at Azuma's lips.

"It seems you're not as weak as I thought, Crimson Spiral."

Naruto looked Azuma directly in the eye and released a dense wave of magical energy. It came upon him like a great and terrible tide, scouring him clean of all the dirt and debris he'd accumulated during his last battle. It was almost enough to force him to his knees. Almost. But not quite. Instead he stood there, gritting his teeth. He stood, as Naruto leveled his weapon_-one handed-_brandishing it with all the skill of a _true warrior,_ not some lowly smith who'd slaved away in his forge all of his life and never so much as touched a katana.

"It's been a long time since anyone called me that." Naruto murmurred, closing his fingers around the sphere, his body bursting into life and light. "Too long, in fact. Perhaps I should remind you why I'm not one to be trifled with. Why " Edging his left foot forward, he kicked up some dirt spraying dust between the two of them. It hung there for a moment or two, lingering in the air_-in their lungs-_as they stared one another down. All was silent between the mage of Grimmoire Heat and Fairy Tail's newest-and possibly the most powerful-scarlet sorceror.

Then he grinned, _grinned _as a blazing circle of brilliance, a magical seal erupted into existence around him. He flicked his fingers contemptously, as though he were swatting a hapless fly, nothing of significance. That is, until crimson fountained forth from Azuma's lips. He blinked, eyes bulging as he recognized the gaping tear in vest, dribbling down to the ground in a steady pitter-patter as the blood fled from his flesh.

_'When did he..._

Naruto lowered his arm, the limb crackling with easily a thousand jolts of electricity. Even as Azuma looked on, they receded, leaving the electrified limb as normal and human, as it had been before. What kind of magic was that? He was almost tempted to call the attack lightning but he refrained. Certain aspects of the boy were shimmering on a sudden lending various elemental properties to his once stoic frame. Now he was ethereal, as tangible as tears as palpable as flesh, but the longer Azuma stared, the longer it seemed that something was just...off with him.

"I take it you felt that." Naruto smiled, revealing the bloodied digits of his free hand. "So, how did you like my Lost Magic?"

Azuma stiffened, his battle lust momentarily curbed by those words.

"Lost...Magic?"

"The Vanguard." Naruto snapped back. "A technique that turns my very body into a living weapon. With this, the heavens are my sword and the earth is my shield. Whatever I touch becomes an extension of my being, my power, so long as I will it. Whether it be the dirt or the sky or even this island itself, there is nothing that I cannot control." At the dark mage's expression, he tittere softly. "Oh, I have my limits, of course. I cannot control humans, not without their consen. And then there's the matter of being in close contact with whatever "weapon" I'm using at the time. But I trust you understand that already, don't you?"

Azuma touched a finger to his wound.

"Impressive." he murmurred. "But you'll need more than this to defeat me." His gaze strayed to the broken form of Titania. "Your little 'friend' discovered that easily eough.

Naruto's smile shattered like so much glass.

"Speak again at your own peril, fool." He warned, all of his earlier composure falling to the wayside. "I'd rather not kill you but unfortunately, I'm not feeling very merciful at the moment." Scarce had he spoken than his blade flashed down towards Azuma's head.

_"Brevi!"_ Azuma cried out, flinging up an arm between himself and the blade. Naruto didn't even have time to blink as their surroundings abruptly exploded, engulfing him in a massive explosion that shook Tenrou Island to its very core. The earth cratered beneath his feet and swept him away in a cataclysmic surge of fire and flame. It lasted for only an instant, but in that instant, a sudden surge of _something_ swept the smoke aside. As swiftly as it had come, the wind died, withering away beneath a voice as black as pitch.

_"Is that all?"_

What he saw caused Azuma to bite down once more, his molars grinding against each other in a rare bout of anger.

Naruto was standing at the epicenter of the blast, entirely unfazed. Well, not entirely. His clothing had been ripped to shreds, and his sandals shattered. But where there should have been scorch marks and third degree burns, there was only unyielding iron. Naruto whisked a hand through his hair, the tattered mess sitcking out between his fingers, streaking it with flecks of dried blood. His smile had returned.

"Not bad. I actually had to _block _that one." He shook himself, dislodging the shroud, of dirt and dust that had accumulated in his joints during the blast. "Still, you should be honored. You're the first to witness what I'm truly capable of. Watch closely now. And don't tell anyone about this." Shrugging his shoulders, the unmistakeable sound of metal clanging against metal could be heard from deep within the pit. It sounded as though a thousand armored troops were marching up toward the rim of the crater.

As the dust settled, Azuma saw why.

In place of his skin, lay layers of rigid, impenetrable armor. Thick pauldrons of solid steel shielded once bare shoulders, tapering off into edged greaves that hooked back toward the elbows, leaving his wrists locked in viscious gauntlets of the blackest night, surpassed only by a sinister looking breastplate bearing the insignia of Fairy Tail. The shortsword that Naruto once wielded was gone; replaced by a hellish pair of scythes, sharp and jagged in every aspect, easily large enough to accomodate each hand. Each of which, looked more like an extension of the armor itself then an actual weapon separate from its owner.

Brandishing them, Naruto vaulted out of the man-made crater, moving with a speed that should not have been possible given the armor he was wearing. He touched down upon a charred stump, alighting upon the field as effortlessly as an avenging angel. His gaze strayed only briefly to Erza, still struggling for breath, and his crimson orbs welled with renewed rage and sorrow. How...had it come to this? It was supposed to be a simple test. An annoying exam he'd been dragged into albeit unwillingly. And then Grimmoire Heart had come, leading chaos and destruction in their wake. And yet his gaze still lingered, lovingly tracing the form of his lover.

Last night's passion still weighed heavily on his mind

Brown eyes met blue.

She nodded, uncaring for the spike of agony the motion sent down her spine.

"Go," She mouthed at him. "Don't worry about me."

His resolved hardened. He'd end this quickly and tend to her wounds.

"Shall we continue, Crimson Spiral?" Azuma asked sternly, his gaze drifting across the forest, alighting upon the battered bough on which Titania lay. "Unless you'd rather I attack your-

Blue eyes flew wide open.

**_"Kagatsuchi."_**

Grey eyes bulged as Naruto whispered into existence behind him; brandishing a blazing scythe of flame and fire. Azuma tried to turn _tried_ to cry out _tried_ to think of something to stop it but at the sight of him, his mind was inexplicably filled with fear. He couldn't do anything. Anything at all, as the harbinger of death swept through skin and blood and bone in the span of an instant. His right arm, flopped nervlessly away from him, and the last sight he saw was that of those baleful red orbs swelling before his vision; of the scythe_-_the pair having miracuously merged into one-looming high and over his head. It sruck down anew, lopping away what was remaining of the left limb.

Armless, helpless, slowly bleeding to death, Azuma could only begin to wonder where he'd gone wrong. Bloodsoaked lips worked wordlessly, bleached teeth clicking together soundlessly, his mind trying and failing to so much as conceive his sudden and irrevocable defeat. He knew only that he'd made a mistake. A critical error. He'd threatened the man's woman, and in doing so, brought the full wrath of the Crimson Spiral crashing down around his ears.

He could only look up in horror and awe as the sun tore through the clouds, basking the infamous warrior smith in its favour. His body blotting out the rays of the sun, the armored mage stood and stock still, silent as a god, weapon arm raised and ready to pass down judgement upon him. A judgement that would no doubt be swift and final, Azuma realized upon recognizing the blazing hate behind those hazel orbs. There would be no mercy here, not from this man, not today. For a fleeting instant, he felt fear. For another, he felt pity for his fellow mages. He doubted even Bluenote, with his gravity magic, could contend with the sheer might of those unholy magic wielded by the Crimson Spiral.

_'This man...'_ he thought to himself as he slumped to his knees in utter dejection, _This man is...a monster. And he's going to hunt each of us down and destroy us, one by one, until there's nothing left. And all because I provoked him. Master Hades...I'm sorry. I am so, so very sorry for bringing an end to our guild this way. This man...he won't rest until we've paid for our transgressions. He won't rest until we're all dead.'_

_And it was all his fault._

"In the name of the Crimson Spiral I pass judgement upon you." Naruto intoned, his eyes blazing with fire. "In the name of Fairy Tail I declare you guilty, your sentence, death. May you languish forever within your own eternal guilt and agony as I return you to your maker. And pass these words onto Hades, when he returns to that blackened pit he calls home."

And here those slitted eyes narrowed, become little more than pinpricks of crimson beneath the harsh afternoon life.

"Tell him..._**THE CRIMSON SPIRAL IS NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH!"**_

Without another word, the mage sent the scythe screaming down toward Azuma's head.

_Hard._

**A/N (Part I): Alright, some notes here. Naruto's armor strongly resembles that of Haseo's from .Hack. NarutoxErza ladies and gentlemen! I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!**

**A/N: Flashback next chappy! Sorry if this one was so short, I'm seriously strapped for cash and time this week. The next slough of updates promise to be much longer, as I've got some interesting ideas in mind. And to that end, I hope you enjoyed the revelation of Naruto's magic and the brief glimpse of his past I've presented you with. Grimmoire Heart's in for a MAJOR smackdown now, as for what they've gone and done to his Fairy Tail and his woman. He's probably not going to spare any dark mages he encounters...including Zeref. Oooh that is going to be fun to write. Alas, but I digress. We'll get back into the swing of things as of next chapter, with some much needed fluff and romance. This story is back! **

**So...Would You Kindly Review?**

**R&R! =D**


End file.
